


lips sealed

by storiesfortravellers



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Anger, Dominance, Dubious Morality, Kink, M/M, References to kidnapping, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something unspoken after Wally just barely survives a kidnapping. </p>
<p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: DCU, Bruce Wayne/Wally West, <i>if you hurt what's mine I'll sure as hell retaliate</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	lips sealed

He came here to demand answers, but Bruce's hands are pressing him against the wall, Bruce's lips are biting their way down his shoulder, mouth pressing _need_ into Wally's skin, a ferocious anger that Wally almost died mixed with the cold fear of it that Wally knows Bruce would never admit in words.

Wally pulls away enough to catch his breath, to say, "We need to talk about--" 

But he stops as soon as he sees Bruce give him a _look_ , one that's clear as day and all defiant rage: _Don't ask me. Don't you dare ask me to break us._

Don't ask about what happened to the men who kidnapped Wally.

Wally pauses and they stare at each other, silent, for a moment. But before Wally can decide what to do, Bruce moves in to kiss him again, harder, all claim.

When he finally lets up, Wally manages to spit out, voice breaking, "Do it. Hurt me...." And he doesn't know if he's saying _hurt me with the truth_ or _hurt me until I forget_ , but Bruce's fingers dig deep into his flesh and he knows exactly how Bruce hears it.

Bruce tosses him onto the bed then, rips off his shirt and pins him down, the weight of Bruce's body hot and relentless as it overcomes him.

Wally moans, deep, with something not quite pain.


End file.
